Los Archivos de Dresde
by jos Black
Summary: Antes de entrar a la habitación lo siento, es tan conocida para mí esa aura mágica, que dudo un instante antes de abrir. Sin embargo después de unos minutos que parecen una eternidad en mi cabeza abro la puerta y camino directo al mismo infierno. Slash


Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola a todos, decidi embarcarme no en un nuevo fic con todas las de la ley, mas bien es un recopilatorio de todas esas cosas que he escrito de Grindelwald y Dumblendore que tenia olvidadas por ahi, porque nunca sabia donde meterlas. Me encanta la relación "canoniga" de estos dos. También les pido que lean mi fic "Los Artefactos Infernales", un Dramione con Theo Nott como el tercero en disputa.

También, en otro orden de ideas, he decidio inagurar mi blog personal dedicado a exponer mis puntos de vistas sobre el mundo de los fics, se llama "Fickers Attack", esta dirigido sobre todo a los escritores de fics, pero creo que aquellos que no escriben pero leen, lo encontraran igualmente interesante. Advertidos que el blog en general esta bastante afiladito con mis opiniones, pero es un sitio donde cualquiera puede decir lo que le venga en gana. Sitio: w w w . fickers attack . wordpress . com (junten los espacios).

Capitulo 1 Ocktoberfest.

Camine directamente a la destartalada habitación de hotel que me servia de refugio en ese pueblo, ubicado en una pintoresca región de Alemania llamada Bavaria, lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que producen una cerveza rubia que prácticamente es un Elixir de Resurrección. La razón de que me encuentre aquí, no es nada lógica. A pesar de que prácticamente soy un genio, a veces mi corazón puede más que mi razón. Es el 02 de Octubre de 1936, y el mundo, el muggle y el mágico, tal como lo conocemos está dando un giro de 180 grados. Vengo a darle una oportunidad a un viejo conocido, a un contrincante en todos los terrenos.

Antes de entrar a la habitación lo siento, es tan conocida para mí esa aura mágica, que dudo un instante antes de abrir. Sin embargo después de unos minutos que parecen una eternidad en mi cabeza abro la puerta y camino directo al mismo infierno.

Allí está, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, alto, rubio, poderoso, indiferente. Sus ojos azules chocan con los míos y el ardor de esa mirada hace que me estremezca hasta los huesos. De pronto me dirige una sonrisa ladeada, su gesto más supremo de satisfacción, esperaba esta visita desde hacia mucho tiempo. Fuera de toda consideración sentimentalista, no me engaño, lo conozco, se quien es, debajo de toda esa apariencia atractiva, indolente y despreocupada, está la persona con la mente mas fría y analítica que he conocido, gélidos pensamientos con un corazón de metal, mala combinación, sin duda.

-Has tardado mucho- las palabras se deslizan en sus labios. Su voz es grave, ronca, seductora. Sigue sonriendo, pero en ese gesto no lo acompañan los ojos. No está fingiendo, él es así- Espero que hayas estado divirtiéndote en el festival, es muy pintoresco.

-Como si te importara- digo con hosquedad tratando de mantener la calma. Me siento en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, justo frente a él. Cruzo mis piernas en un gesto despreocupado que solo estoy realizando para despistarlo. No puedo mentirme a mi mismo, estoy demasiado ansioso por su presencia, una y otra vez maldigo su efecto en mí. Me altera los nervios y sin duda despierta muchas cosas mas, empezando por la agonía que siento entre las piernas.

-Dime Albus- él se revuelve en la silla y busca algo en la mesita de noche que está junto a la cama, con elegancia toma una copa del mas fino cristal y una botella de vino, por supuesto, él es demasiado refinado para conformarse con la cerveza que corre a raudales como un río en primavera en esta región del mundo. Yo con un movimiento de varita convoco una botella de vidrio opaca, repleta de la mejor cerveza pilsen que se pueda desear, con la esperanza de que un poco de alcohol simplifique y aligere la charla- ¿En realidad crees que por una estúpida conversación voy a cambiar el rumbo de mi existencia? ¿Tan poco me conoces?

-Al contrario Gellert, te conozco demasiado bien- digo con más seguridad de la que siento- Te estoy ofreciendo tu ultima oportunidad, ni siquiera irías a la cárcel. Puedes establecerte en Suiza o España, ser un mero observador, si así lo quieres, pero no un participe.

-La suerte está echada- dice esta vez con el rostro más serio, desdibujando esa sonrisa del demonio de la que es poseedor y culpable de que más de uno caiga en sus redes, incluyéndome- el mecanismo ha sido puesto en marcha. Aunque yo quisiera, que no es el caso, debo decir que esto ha escapado completamente de mis manos.

-Típico de ti- lanzo un bufido de exasperación- hundes a todos en mierda y después sales lavándote las manos, proclamando tu inocencia.

-No- toma un trago de vino y hace una pausa- no soy inocente. Pero tampoco soy completamente responsable. Eso es claro, si tuviese que pagar por algo lo pagaría. Te lo aseguro.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- esta vez mi indignación es claramente palpable. Parece que la cerveza en lugar de tranquilizarme hace el efecto opuesto, me da una euforia a la que no estoy muy acostumbrado-Eso no lo crees ni tú mismo.

Gellert me sonríe, lo he atrapado, como siempre, no creo en sus mentiras y lo sabe. De nuevo me ofrece esa expresión predatoria y felina tan propia de él, haciendo tambalear mi resolución y revolviendo mis más primitivos deseos, aquellos que guardo bajo siete llaves en mi magullado corazón. Porque si bien soy un mago algo contemplativo o aburrido la gran mayoría de las veces, como dicen por ahí, aunque no lo crean también soy un hombre y hay cosas, tales como el deseo, que no puedo esconder ni aunque lo quisiera con toda el alma. Y él lo sabe, por supuesto que esta en conocimiento, ya que es el principal culpable. Fue una mala idea, lo admito, yo soy el menos indicado para esta tarea, debieron enviar a otro.

-Es probable- dice- pero igual tendrás que creerme, no tienes mas remedio. Le he dado un empujoncito a los muggles en Alemania y no dudo que esta vez se me ha pasado la mano. Digamos que no conté en ningún momento en que ese enano bigotudo fuese tan inteligente, tan implacable y digamos, tan demente. No puedo hacer nada al respecto, no lo creía pero hay cosas que están por encima de la magia. He de darte la razón en todo esto, lo sabias desde un principio.

-Te lo dije- digo ya con un poco de impaciencia. ¿A dónde rayos quiere llegar?- te lo dije hace mas de 35 años. Que no tenías la razón, que tu búsqueda del bien mayor iba desencadenar lo impensable. Una guerra jamás vista en este continente. Esto nos afectara a todos, cambiara el mundo para siempre.

-No ha empezado- dice entre dientes- Aun no.

-Iniciara- digo con convicción- Es hora de que escojas lealtades, Gellert Grindelwald ¿De que lado estas?

-Del de siempre- dice de nuevo atravesándome con su mirada- del mío. ¿Cuántos años tienes Albus?

-Casi sesenta años, al igual que tú- contesto un poco desubicado ante el giro desprevenido del tema que nos ocupa, un, si me permiten acotar, importantísimo asunto, la inminente segunda guerra mundial. Pero Gellert es Gellert, manipulador, retorcido y muy pero muy curioso- ¿A que viene tu interés? No creo que a estas alturas te preocupe mi tensión arterial.

-Luces menor, mucho mas joven, como de treinta- dice despreocupadamente-tu amigo Nicolás Flamel ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, he de admitirlo.

-Es tu amigo también y si no me equivoco- esta vez le dirijo una sonrisa impregnada del más puro cinismo. Yo también se jugar sucio- Hizo lo mismo contigo.

-¿Piedra Filosofal?- pregunta Gellert con picardía.

-¿Elixir de la vida? ¿Juventud eterna?-contestó yo y por primera vez en media hora ambos reímos.

-Algún día debemos dejar de bebernos esa cosa- dice Gellert- no es saludable.

-Lo se- digo con absoluta certeza- no quiero verme apergaminado como Nicolás.

-Hay que saber envejecer dignamente- finaliza Gellert y de nuevo nos quedamos mirándonos, ajenos verdaderamente al paso del tiempo.

Ciertamente los dos lucimos jóvenes, él con su cabello rubio cortado al ras del cráneo, muy diferente al estilo imperante en esta época. Yo soy mas clásico, lo llevo hasta los hombros, liso, castaño con reflejos rojos, color caoba como decía mi madre, no uso barba, eso lo dejaría para después, mis ojos son azules como los de Gellert, igual de impresionantes, igual de desarmadores, pero semi ocultos por un par de gafas redondeadas que uso desde que tenia cinco años. Soy alto, delgado y volviendo a las cosas que me decía mi finada madre, con un aura de lánguida distinción. El perfecto caballero ingles, excéntrico, educado, indiferente y hasta un poco ridículo, solo me falta el sombrero de bombin, el paraguas y estaría de postal, lo juro. Gellert es diferente, es como un león, alto, atlético, dominante, fuerte, aguerrido, atractivo, el epitome de la masculinidad, bello como un dios griego, perfecto, sabe lo que es y como se ve y lo utiliza a su favor Yo no soy un hombre que sabe usar bien sus encantos, a diferencia del que tengo frente a mí. Soy tímido, con todos, aunque cuando me lo propongo, dejo aflorar todo lo que se consume en mi interior.

-Es tu última palabra- digo levantándome de mi asiento.

-Si- dice Gellert imitando mi gesto- por el momento.

-Sabes que terminaremos peleando por esto- le confirmo y él asiente dándome su reconocimiento- y que si te atrapo con las manos en la masa, no tendré más remedio que enviarte a Nummengard.

-Eso- dice sonriendo enseñándome los dientes- si logras atraparme.

-Hazte un favor, quieres- le digo con calma- no te me pongas a tiro, si.

-Haré el intento- dice despreocupadamente- por los viejos tiempos-hace una pausa- Momentos, por otro lado, me estoy muriendo de las ganas por vivir de nuevo.

Estamos al umbral de la puerta, la abro y sostengo el picaporte con tensión, él se gira antes de salir. Me lanza una de sus miradas atrevidas, impresas de la sexualidad mas descarnada y entonces, mando todo al mismísimo demonio.

En un instante, me voy hacia el hombre, clavándolo en una pared vecina, pego mi cuerpo contra el de él. Gellert lanza un gruñido, pero no dejo que hable, si lo permito, el veneno de sus palabras hará que me de cuenta que me estoy comportando de manera irracional. Así que mejor es callarlo aunque sea por un instante. Y que mejor manera de cerrarle la boca que con un beso.

Pronto mi boca golpea la suya y me hundo en ella, desesperado, atontado pero increíblemente excitado, pronto nos engarzamos en una sucesión de mordiscos y lamidas, su lengua se enreda con la mía y ¡Por Merlín!, es lo mas exquisito y sobrecogedor del mundo su sabor, su esencia maligna que es miel de abejas para mi. Tanto poder en un solo hombre es decididamente irresistible. Sus manos vagan por mi cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda, quizás con un poco de brusquedad, pero a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo estoy acariciando delicadamente. Bajo mi mano hacia su entrepierna y acaricio su miembro con celeridad sobre la ropa, haciendo que despierte, el mío hace rato que esta duro como un mazo.

Gellert me ayuda y se ayuda a si mismo, desabrochando con rapidez su pantalón. Meto la mano y me estremezco al tocar su pene húmedo y caliente, lo aprieto y recorro con mi mano de arriba abajo hasta que siento a Grindelwald gemir sobre mi boca.

-Te gusta, ¿No?- digo con mis labios pegados a los suyos- Te gusta que te masturbe.

Bendito el alcohol que deja que algo de perversidad afloré en mí de donde la tengo bien oculta.

Gellert recupera un poco de control y se separa de mi cuerpo unos centímetros a pesar de las caricias torturadoras que les estoy ofreciendo, con mi mano apresando su miembro, que está hinchado y duro a punto de estallar, con dificultad él logra recomponer su expresión pero apremio mi ritmo y su intento de manejar el asunto a su manera se va al infierno.

-Si- dice entre los dientes- más rápido, apriétalo fuerte, duro- como siempre he sido un chico obediente hago exactamente lo que se me indica, y él empieza a menear sus caderas acompañándome en mis movimientos.

Con la otra mano cierro la puerta de un tirón. Mientras nos besamos con furia caminamos torpemente hasta la cama, caigo de espaldas con Gellert sobre mi cuerpo, él se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, con los pantalones debajo de las caderas y su miembro agitándose contra mi mano cerrada. Echo un vistazo y veo que una gota de humedad empieza a resumar de su punta, me provoca tomarlo con la boca, saborearlo, pero me armo de paciencia, ya que al parecer tenemos toda una tarde para entregarnos a las más sórdidas aventuras.

En un solo movimiento él se saca la camisa, dejando ver que aunque esta mas dedicado a la ciencia y arte de la magia oscura, todavía encuentra espacio para practicar Quidditch, su abdomen, su pecho y sus torneados brazos así lo demuestran, así como su color bronceado, indicándome que a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo piensa, Gellert no permanece siempre encerrado en una cripta planeando maldades, yo se que él si sabe disfrutar de los placeres de la vida al aire libre. Retiro la mano por un momento, me incorporo y también me quito mi camisa, arrancando todos los botones en el ínterin. Escucho el sonido, de estos rebotando por todo el suelo de la estancia. En ese momento, algo de conciencia vuelve a mí, estoy haciendo una locura, cayendo de nuevo en el mismo error. Sin embargo un mar de lujuria me envuelve, asfixiándome y hundiéndome hasta la coronilla en el infierno de los sentimientos marchitos y la sensualidad florida. Ese es el efecto de Gellert Grindelwald en mí, me quita absolutamente todas las perspectivas y toda mi voluntad.

-Te voy a chupar- dice Gellert con voz susurrante- y voy a dejarte seco como la paja.

Dicho esto, se arrodilla y coloca su cara frente a mi pubis, baja el cierre de mi pantalón y hunde su cara en mi hemisferio sur. Cuando siento sus labios rodeando la punta de mi miembro, mi cerebro hace literalmente ebullición. ¡Oh por Dios!, siento que hunde su boca en mi hasta su garganta, chupa y lame sin contemplación, de manera automática empiezo a embestirlo, alzando mis caderas y él recibe contento cada uno de mis ataques, lo se, veo como me sonríe maquiavélicamente. Sus ojos arden como brazas y su boca acaricia mi piel, dejándola hambrienta de mas. Sus manos toquetean mis nalgas y pronto siento uno de sus dedos acariciando mi orificio trasero. Ondas de placer inundan mi cuerpo, si sigo así, voy a acabar como si fuese un chico de quince años. Pero, es que ese dedo…….uff, maldita sea Gellert, no eres un maestro de artes oscuras, eres el Señor del sexo.

Con fuerza descomunal lo separo de mi miembro y le doy la vuelta a su cuerpo, lo coloco en cuatro frente a mí. Y sin aviso y sin misericordia, lo tomo de las caderas, clavando mis largos dedos en su carne y me hundo en él, de manera despiadada, rápido, con fuerza, dejando el alma en cada movimiento. Lanzo un gruñido de satisfacción cuando lo hago, meterme en su cuerpo, violentándole su sacro santo lugar. ¿Quien lo diría?, yo Albus, el pasivo de esta relación, estoy dándole por detrás a mi ex amante, algo que nunca había ocurrido. Es justo, le estoy devolviendo la moneda, los favores y placeres concedidos a mi persona alguna vez, soy un hombre agradecido, que más puedo decir.

La furia de mis embates no pasan desapercibidos a Gellert que esta atónito pero a la vez complacido, como sus gemidos de placer me lo están demostrando. Mientras yo golpeo una y otra vez, rápido, desesperadamente, impelido por un deseo inaudito y animal, él choca sus caderas contra las mías, pidiéndome mas. Y yo no me hago rogar.

-Maldita sea, Albus- dice Gellert entre sus aullidos y gruñidos- Vas a destrozarme.

-Si- digo con la voz entrecortada- voy a penetrarte hasta el fondo de tu podrida alma.

Entonces si empiezo en serio a martillearlo como nunca, el sudor que cubre nuestros cuerpos hace que estos resplandezcan. Yo estoy ido, extasiado, anonadado, volando en los cielos infinitos del placer carnal. Me inclino un poco sobre él y tanteando a ciegas consigo su miembro y entonces empiezo de nuevo a recorrerlo con la mano arriba y abajo, apretándolo, exprimiéndolo. La respiración de Gellert está cada vez más agitada. Yo sigo en mi faena, penetrándolo por detrás y acariciando su pene, cada vez mas fuerte y mas duro, tal como se que le gustan las cosas a mi viejo amigo.

-Ah, ah- lo oigo jadear- maldición, ah ah- entonces siento como sus caderas se contraen y un chorro caliente de semen sale disparándose en todas direcciones, derramándose en mi mano. Y yo sigo, acariciándolo y hundiéndome en él, hasta que llega mi propia culminación y me siento morir en una fracción de segundo.

Espasmos sacuden mi cuerpo y con una ultima embestida doy por finalizado mi clímax, Ambos caemos sobre la cama agotados, yo estoy sobre la espalda de Gellert, apoyando mi rostro sobre esta. No puedo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco en la nuca y percibo como su cuerpo tiembla ante la caricia. Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco recuperan su ritmo normal pero los latidos de nuestros corazones desbocados tardan un poco más en acompasarse.

-No se que diablos has estado haciendo y con quien- dice Gellert después de un rato- pero maldita sea, dime quien es para enviarle flores.

Una risa amarga sale de mi boca, me echo a un lado de la cama y él levanta la cara para enfocar sus ojos en los míos. Solo le dedico una sonrisa lejana y perdida. En el fondo de mi alma, lo se, soy pura culpabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, no me arrepiento.

-No te gustaría saber quien es- digo más para mí que para él- déjalo así.

-¿Alguna vez me amaste?- Gellert se acomoda de medio lado en la cama- porque si es así, déjame aclararte algo Albus. Siempre me gustaste, pero de allí a …

-No me mientas Gellert- digo casi….casi resignado al hecho de que siempre lo intenta-sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Quizás no lo sientas ahora pero aquella vez….- recuerdos atacan mi memoria, ciertamente Gellert Grindelwald alguna vez estuvo enamorado…de mi.

-Creo que debo irme- su rostro se ensombrece, sabe que no puede mentirme. No a mí.

Acomoda sus ropas mientras yo todavía lo observo desde mi cama. Antes de irse, se detiene en la puerta y me dice lo último que escucharía en sus labios en diez años.

-Me gusto follar contigo Albus- hace una pausa-mejor dicho, me encanto que me follaras, la próxima vez tráete un lubricante, por amor de Dios.

Cierto, no era nada que ustedes esperasen escuchar de la boca del gran Grindelwald, pero yo no me sorprendo, se quien es.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer Gellert- digo con voz seria- pero no te me atravieses en el camino.

-Tendré cuidado- dicho esto azota la puerta tras de si.

0o0

Dejen reviews

Este Slash, el primero que escribí, pertenece a mi fic Delirium Tremens, como siempre me ha encantado, decidí publicarlo separado, junto a otros relatos que tengo guardado, de mi pareja slash favorita. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
